<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Inferno: Part 2 by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561708">Love Inferno: Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117'>Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cat Grant is Kara's Biological Mother, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Omega Kara Danvers, Possessive Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets possessive and jealous when a woman flirts with her wife, and their family grows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Inferno: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone, here is the long awaited sequel.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it</p><p>Emily</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year after they were married, Alex and Kara were sitting in the bar they usually visited together, Alex was holding Kara against her wide as they sat opposite Sam and Lena, Sam and Lena were talking about their planned vacation together, Alex held Kara against her side and planted a kiss on her wife’s cheek, growling into Kara’s ears “Fancy going home and having an early night” she growled lustfully to hammer in the suggestion she was making.</p><p>Kara was adorably oblivious when It came to Alex’s suggestions about having an early night, sometimes Alex needed to say it another 3 more times in order for Kara to understand what she was trying to say, Kara looked confused as she turned to her wife “You want an early night… are you okay?” she asked instantly becoming worried her alpha/wife was feeling unwell, Alex found it adorable but sometimes annoying at how oblivious Kara was, even after a year of marriage to one another and Kara still couldn’t understand what Alex was hinted at but mostly she found it adorable.</p><p>Alex glared at Lena who giggled at how oblivious Kara was being, “No I am fine” Alex assure but before Alex could say anything else Kara got to her feet and made her way over to the bar and ordered herself another drink, Alex smiled lovingly at Kara’s obliviousness and she looked to Lena and Sam “Maybe I need to make it more obvious for her, how about a sign” she said.</p><p>Lena shook her head “Doubt that would work” she replied “Hire a skywriter” she said.</p><p>Sam shook her head “No, she’ll miss it” she said</p><p>Lena giggled harder and Alex glared, as much as she loved her friends she hated how they teased Kara, she knew it was all in good fun by Alex’s alpha side was highly protective of it’s omega and that sometimes came to the surface a lot, Alex let out a low threatening growl and both Sam and Lena immediately stopped giggling and immediately raised their hands in surrender “Hold on, we’re just kidding” Lena assured.</p><p>Alex looked towards Kara and she let out a possessive growl as a woman was at the bar and obviously flirting with Kara, complimenting her current outfit and making compliments about how it fitted Kara’s beautiful figure perfectly, Kara was oblivious to the woman’s flirting, the redhead leaned against the bar and gazed at Kara with lustful eyes and she continued to make comments about Kara’s beauty.</p><p>Kara simply thought the woman was being friendly, Alex knew though that the woman was flirting, Alex clenched her hands into fists because as adorable Kara’s obliviousness was, it was downright fucking annoying whenever another Alpha flirted with her, Alex watched and glared at the woman until finally the woman made a grave mistake, she reached out and brushed a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear, her fingers grazing Kara’s cheek.</p><p>That did it, Alex’s blood went from boiling to roaring as her possessive side kicked in and she rose to her feet and charged over, Kara didn’t see her coming but the deliberate graze on her cheek from the woman soon made her realize that the woman had been flirting with her and she backed away “I’m… I’m sorry but I’m married” she stuttered.</p><p>Alex grabbed her and yanked her back, positioning herself between Kara and the woman “Keep your hands off my wife” she growled bearing her canines at the woman.</p><p>The woman smirked as she gazed lustfully at the omega “Mmmm maybe she needs a far better alpha” she said “I wouldn’t mind having those legs wrapped around me and fuck her slutty brains out” she said.</p><p>That did it… all hell broke out.</p><p>Flirting was one thing but calling her wife a slut was another.</p><p>Alex lunged at the woman and they collided, both shifting into wolves as they tumbled about the bar, everyone cheering and howling as they watched in excitement as Kara trembled in fear, Lena pulled her into her side as they watched because they knew not to get involved in a fight between alpha’s, both wolves snarling and growling as they lunged at one another, clawing and biting at each other violently as the tables were smashed and knocked over as the 2 wolves tumbled about the bar.</p><p>Alex’s and the woman’s wolves violently clashing with claws and biting away at each other, until finally the woman’s wolf was on its side and pinned beneath Alex with her paw pressed against the red furred wolfs neck, Alex’s wolf turned it’s head to Kara and growled <em>‘Home now’</em> Alex’s voice came through their bond and resonated inside Kara’s head, nodding her head Kara grabbed Alex’s clothes she made her way out with Alex’s wolf following close behind,</p><p>Alex and Kara returned home though Alex remained in her wolf form the whole journey back to the apartment.</p><p>The Apartment:</p><p>Alex and Kara returned to the apartment and Kara opened the door and slowly Alex’s wolf walked in, Kara followed and turned around and closed the door, she heard Alex shifting back to human “Look Alex, I’m sorry… I didn’t realize she was flirting with me” she said as she turned around but before she could talk more she was roughly pinned to the door and Alex’s lips was on her with a possessive growl.</p><p>Kara whimpered and moaned against Alex’s lips as their tongues clashed, Alex clawing away at her wife’s clothes, ripping the fabric into nothing but strips “Mine!” Alex growled against Kara’s lips, her right-hand ripping Kara’s panties off and she forced her legs apart, jamming 2 fingers hard inside Kara “Say it!” she spat.</p><p>“Yours” Kara whispered as she clung hold of Alex’s shoulders, gasping as she felt Alex’s fingers sliding about inside her.</p><p>“Louder” Alex growled as she roughly shoved a 3<sup>rd</sup> fingers inside Kara.</p><p>Kara let out a loud mewl in response “YOURS!” she cried.</p><p>“MINE!!!” Alex growled as she moved to Kara’s neck and started kissing her neck before she moved to the shoulder and Alex sank her canines into Kara’s shoulder, growling as the irony taste filled her mouth and she swallowed before sliding her tongue over the bite, Kara moaned as her eyes rolled back, her chest heaving from the pain of the bite and the pleasure of Alex’s fingers inside her.</p><p>She let out a pitiful whimper as Alex pulled her fingers out and she hoisted Kara up, wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist tight, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and locked her hands behind Alex’s head, looking into Alex’s eyes with nothing but love and passion “Yours” Kara whispered followed by a gasp and a whimper as the thick mushroom head of Alex’s cock pressing against the soaked lips of her pussy.</p><p>Without warning Alex plunged inside her and it wasn’t gentle, Alex was possessive and pissed and she was going to take out her frustrations on her omega… which Kara thoroughly enjoyed, Kara arched back and she cried as she felt Alex plunge inside her, Alex growled as she felt Kara’s walls clenching her cock tight and soon Alex began thrusting aggressively, biting back down on Kara’s shoulder, multiple mating bites making Kara cry out and moan as she claws Alex’s back with her sharpened nails.</p><p>Kara’s back repeatedly slammed against the door as Alex pistoned her hips, her cock pulling back and slamming back in hard, Kara’s cries filled the apartment as Alex grunted and moaned with every powerful thrust she gave, neither Kara or Alex cared about the neighbors complaining about the noise, Alex was in a bad mood and she was going to do whatever she wanted to do with her wife.</p><p>Kara arched back and she closed her eyes tight as her insides clenched tighter and Alex knew it wouldn’t be long and she was right, soon Kara screamed as she dug her claws into Alex’s back as she rode out her orgasm, her juices spilling all over Alex’s cock, Alex buried her face as she came to a sudden stop, a muffled groan escaping her lips as she shot thick ropes of cum straight inside Kara, Kara moaned as she felt Alex’s cum shooting inside her, panting heavily Alex looked at Kara with intense guilt.</p><p>“Kara… I’m…” Alex went to apologize but was stopped by Kara’s finger on her lips and shaking her head “Don’t you dare apologize” Kara whispered panting, her chest heaving as she pulled off the remains of her torn dress and tossed it aside “Bedroom… now… fuck me!” she spat, Alex growled as her blood roared in her veins and her eyes shifting to wolf yellow and she carried Kara into the bedroom and she kicked the door shut and resumed to fuck Kara in bed for 4 more rounds until they were both utterly spent.</p><p>That night Alex and Kara law in bed together, both covered in bites and scratches as they had shifted during the 3<sup>rd</sup> round, Alex’s fingers trailed the bite on Kara’s thigh thich she had made during the 3<sup>rd</sup> round, it was what caused them both to shift, well the bite made Kara shift and Alex followed suit, Alex felt guilty for taking out her aggression on Kara, she never wanted to be the kind of alpha that was super possessive of her omega but the woman who flirted with Kara brought it out and a whole heap of insecurities between them.</p><p>“I love you so much” Alex whispered as she caressed Kara’s cheek.</p><p>“I love you too…” Kara whispered back as she gazed into Alex’s eyes “I always have and I always will” she whispered.</p><p>Alex and Kara fell asleep holding each other tight, both soaked in cum and sweat.</p><p>The Birth – 2 years later:</p><p>Kara was laying in the bed with her legs apart, she was at the hospital because her water broke and she went into labor, Lena coached Kara through her breathing exercise as she held onto Lena’s hand “WHERE’S THE FUCK IS ALEX?!” Kara demanded pissed, an omega in labor was pretty much more terrifying than any alpha, Lena feared her.</p><p>Lena chuckled nervously “She’s coming” she replied “Now, let’s just focus on breathing” she said.</p><p>“I AM FUCKING BREATHING!!!” Kara snapped as she made it more obvious that she was breathing by yanking Lena closer and breathing right in her face before shoving her back “GET THEM OUT OF ME!!!” She growled at the midwife who scurried out of the room.</p><p>Outside Sam, Ruby and everyone was snickering as another midwife scurried from the maternity room “There goes another” Winn replied.</p><p>“Can you blame them?” James replied as he chuckled “She’s terrifying… she threw a machine at one of them”</p><p>“She also broke the 2<sup>nd</sup> midwife’s nose” Ruby pointed out with a snicker.</p><p>“Worrying about Alex is not helping matters” Sam replied as she looked at her phone “Where the fuck is she?!” she demanded.</p><p>Winn shook his head “I don’t know, I called her but she didn’t answer” she replied.</p><p>Lena in the meantime was comforting a sobbing Kara “She’s not coming!!!” Kara wailed as her tears ran down her cheek “She’s gone!!!” she cried, Lena knew Kara didn’t mean it, this happened with all Omega’s that were going into labor without the Alpha present and without Alex there Kara was going into an emotional state.</p><p>Lena saw she was losing Kara and she needed to find a way to calm her down “Okay, stay put” she said.</p><p>Kara growled as her emotions went from upset to downright pissed off “Where am I likely to go… Hawaii!!!” Kara spat.</p><p>Lena winced and she poked her head out the door and looked at the others “WHERE IS SHE?!” she hissed.</p><p>They shrugged, nobody knew where the hell Alex was.</p><p>Kara broke down into tears “She left me!!!” she cried.</p><p>“Oh god here we go again” Lena muttered as she went back in and comforted Kara “She’s coming” she said.</p><p>Kara sobbed “She hates me!!!” she cried.</p><p>“No she doesn’t” Lena assured, she was going to kill Alex for this… Alex should be here to share in this, it was why Kara was breaking down into tears because her omega sensed that her Alpha wasn’t nearby, Alpha’s had to be present for the birth to aid the Omega through it.</p><p>Kara shook her head “No… not now!” she cried.</p><p>The new midwife walked in “Ah, your ready to push” he said.</p><p>“NO… PLEASE NOT NOW!!!” she cried as she pushed.</p><p>Alex soon burst into the room “I’m here, I’m here” she panted breathless from running, standing there in a hospital dressing gown.</p><p>Lena nodded her head “Then get over here and calm your wife!” she snapped before releasing Kara’s hand and Alex took her place.</p><p>Kara was sobbing but smiling as she looked at Alex, Alex smiled “I’m sorry I’m late” she whispered guiltily.</p><p>Kara shook her head and smiled “You’re here now” she whispered, Alex smiled as she kissed her cheek and the Omega screamed as she pushed, It was sometime later as the air was punctured by the sound of a newborn baby screaming, J’onn and everyone smiled as the first of the twins were born, a minute later the 2<sup>nd</sup> of the twins were born, Alex never admitted it, but she was late because she was scared, when she was told Kara had gone into labor, she just sat there in her office terrified.</p><p>But here she was, with her wife and their newborn twins and there was no place she would rather be.</p><p>“Their perfect” Alex whispered as she held the eldest twin by 1 minute in her arms, looking at Kara with a loving mile Alex spoke “I love you so much” she said.</p><p>Kara beamed “I love you too” she whispered back kissing her wife before looking down at the youngest twin she had in her arms “Switch” she said wanting a chance to hold the eldest, Alex and Kara switched and Alex gazed at the youngest in her arms as Kara gazed at the oldest in her arms.</p><p>“Carol” Kara whispered as she gazed at the oldest.</p><p>Alex looked at her and smirked “You and your Captain Marvel comic collection” she replied before looking at the youngest in her arms “Claire.</p><p>Kara looked at Alex with a loving smile “Carol and Claire Danvers” she said “I love it” she said, she had taken Alex’s name as her own, she much preferred the name Danvers.</p><p>4 years later – present day:</p><p>Kara and Alex were sitting on a blanket in a field, the kids were right now staying with their grandparents so Alex and Kara had pretty much the whole day to themselves, so here they were out in the field together, a few yards from a wooden cabin Alex had built some time ago for them both to go to whenever they needed a break, everyone was more than happy to take care of the children, well except Winn.</p><p>The kids had an annoying habit of pulling his collectables apart.</p><p>He couldn’t afford to keep replacing them.</p><p>“So Alex…” Kara started as she straddled Alex’s lap, the bulge in Alex’s already hard and pressing against Kara’s soaked panties “How do you feel about having more?” she asked as she gyrated her hips on Alex.</p><p>Alex groaned and bit her lip, a growl escaping her lips from the friction Kara was causing with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Without warning Alex rolled over and pinned Kara beneath her “You want more?” she asked as she ground the throbbing bulge in her pants against Kara’s who moaned and nodded her head “Get that knot inside me!” Kara growled as she flicked her tongue over Alex’s ear before pushing her off “But… you’ll have to catch me first” she shifted and her wolf ran across the field.</p><p>Alex smirked as she shifted and chased after Kara.</p><p>Their howled echoing into the distance.</p><p>Sometime later:</p><p>Kara was waiting in the apartment, it was Alex’s turn to pick up the twins whilst Kara cooked, everything was already underway and now she was waiting for her wife and children to return, soon the twins came running in and hugged their mom tight, Alex walked in and she was bruised.</p><p>Kara got to her feet and walked over to Alex “What happened?” she asked.</p><p>Alex blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck “Your going to have to pick up the kids from now on” she said.</p><p>Kara narrowed her eyes “Why?” she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Mommy fight” the adorable little blonde Carol bounced on the couch.</p><p>Alex winced at Kara’s glare “Well?” she asked “Explain” Kara demanded.</p><p>Alex nodded her head; Kara had a firm rule about Alex fighting in front of the kids, it was a rule Alex had broken today and Alex hated herself for causing Kara to be disappointed in her.</p><p>Claire spoke up “Mommy protected us” she replied, she wasn’t blonde like Carol and her mom Kara was, she had Alex’s hair colour.</p><p>Kara softened “What happened?” she asked as she cupped Alex’s face between her hands.</p><p>Alex looked at her “Some alpha A*S*S*H*O*L*E* at the school… he was throwing insults at our kids because their parents are both women” she said.</p><p>Kara growled “Alex” she whispered kissing her lips “Did you win?” she asked.</p><p>Alex nodded her head looking surprised, Kara had a firm rule about fighting in front of kids but Kara looked… proud? “Uh… yeah” she answered.</p><p>Kara grinned “That’s my alpha” she replied.</p><p>Alex made a possessive growl and she tugged Kara into a passionate kiss, Kara’s arms snaked around Alex’s shoulders and held her close as they made out eagerly until they broke apart “I love you so much my love” Alex whispered breathless.</p><p>“I love you so much too” Kara replied as she ran her hands through Alex’s hair “We’re going to need a bigger place” she said as she took Alex’s hand and placed them on her stomach, Alex looked at her with her mouth hanging open before it morphed into the biggest grin possible and she grabbed her wife lifted her up and span, crying joyfully as Kara squealed and laughed.</p><p>Their family… was getting bigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading this story</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this sequel</p><p>Please be sure to post feedback and I am sorry I made you wait</p><p>Emily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>